


Guardian

by MrsAlderaan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlderaan/pseuds/MrsAlderaan
Summary: Every human has a personal, invisible guardian, summoned by magic words long forgotten. You've just said the words by accident.





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Day 8 of my 30 Days, 30 Stories Camp NaNoWriMo challenge. The prompt is the summary.
> 
> This story was also inspired by an image a friend of mine made. I've added it below. His Deviant Art account is GHOST-WORKS go show him some love. https://www.deviantart.com/ghost-works/

 

My momma always used to scold me in her usual, overbearing voice, “Toby, one day, you’re gonna get in trouble for talking with your mouth full.” Up until this very moment, I thought that it was an old wive’s tale that she used to scare me into being more gentlemanly.

That is, until I was talking to my friend about getting tickets to the Black Sabbath concert that was coming up in September, and, instead of saying, “Black Sabbath”, I said, “Wacth Mambet” between a mouthful of a fully loaded Chicago style hot dog. As soon as those words left my mouth, the sound of a whip cracking assailed my ears, and an enormous stone golem appeared. I’m pretty sure that food fell out of my mouth in my moment of shock and awe as I stared up at the almost nine foot tall beast in front of me. It stood before me in a protective stance with the biggest longsword I could even conceive of held between its two hands.

It stood tall for a moment before its head began to swivel every which way much quicker than I originally imagined that it could; it shocked me that such a large being could also be agile in any way. When it found no impending doom or other noticeable enemy, it turned around to look at me. It’s eyes were two baseball sized gems that, if I’m not mistaken, were indeed rubies. For the briefest of moments, I felt the rush one must feel when they discover that they’d won the lottery, but, before I could actually follow through on my brilliant idea to blind the monster, it spoke to me within my own mind, making me jump in surprise and sudden fear.

You have summoned me. How may I serve you my master? The golem took a giant lumbering step forward and knelt down. When he’d finished the oddly smooth and surprisingly quiet movement, he was still a whole head above me, and I found myself craning my neck just trying to get a good look at him. He was humanoid and moved just as easily as any other being, but, instead of having skin and bone, he had stone and gems.

I found myself growing increasingly interested in his origins until, finally, I wound up asking for real. “What are you?”

I am your guardian, and you have summoned me. It answered, and, for the first time, I noticed the timber of its ‘voice’ as it spoke telepathically to me. I noticed that its voice was very nearly a carbon copy of my own, except it was much deeper and gravellier, making me wonder how a gigantic stone man’s voice could have a scratchy quality to it. The mere thought of it was an odd concept for me to grasp.

“Where do you come from?” I asked, awe finally setting in as I realized that I’d had this being as a guardian for my entire life, except I didn’t know the words to summon him. Oh, the possibilities! They were endless. Just to think that, next time I get in a fight, I could summon this guy to fight for me instead. Not that I’m a coward, but let’s just say that I’m not exactly the biggest, baddest guy out there. I could imagine the captain of the football team cowering in fear at the mere sight of my great, stone guardian. Yes, I would be using this newfound ability to my advantage for sure.

We live in the Plane of the Goliaths, waiting to serve our masters at the first call. How may I serve you today, Master Toby?

“Wait, hold on a minute!” My friend, Justin, started blathering on beside me. “What in the world just happened and how are you talking to this thing because I can’t hear a thing or even see its mouth- or whatever parts it has- move!”

Then, my guardian spoke not just to me but to both Justin and I. I could tell because, now, it was Justin’s turn to jump as he heard the ‘voice’ of my guardian for the first time. My name is, Ront, and I am Master Toby’s guardian. I am actually close friends with your guardian, Vorn. He awaits your call for assistance whenever you so choose.

“Wait a second. Everybody has one of you to protect them?” I asked curiously. I was getting more confused by the second. How had this not been discovered before now? If anybody knew about this, surely there would be huge stone giants walking the streets at all time, and, yet, I had never heard of something like this until today. Suddenly, I realized that Justin and I were still on street where we were walking to my house before all of this craziness began. I turned a circle, realizing that there were likely to be onlookers by this point, but, to my surprise, there were none. In fact, nobody seemed to be around at all.

Do not worry, Master Toby. I have used my power to temporarily freeze time. Nobody will disturb you until you are prepared to do so.

“Woah! That’s so cool!” Justin exclaimed. “What other stuff can you do?” He asked, motioning towards the jewel encrusted longsword that Ront held in his off hand as it rested on his hip.

My race is capable of many things, but, as I am still a youth, my training has not yet been finished. I hope, one day, to become a full guardian, worthy of such a noble creature my master.

I was suddenly starting to feel inferior as Ront continued speaking. How could a guy like me, more interested in comic books and TV shows, be in charge of such a noble being? I wasn’t prepared for this responsibility. Finally, I just nodded, accepting the new knowledge that I had a guardian that would appear whenever I needed him. “So, I just say Wacth Mambet when I need you now? Is that how this works?”

All you need to do is say my name, now, and I will come. Then, Ront looked at Justin. I will inform Vorn of the same.

“Thank you, Ront.” Justin and I said as the goliath, stone man began to shimmer back out of existence and the world began to move around us once again.

Justin and I stood there a moment, processing what had just happened. “We should totally write a comic or something about that. It would be totally sweet, dude!”

“Nah, it’s too unbelieveable. Nobody would read it. Let’s go home and watch Dragon Ball Z.


End file.
